Bez rywala
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Tenten zostaje namówiona do wyzywania Kakashiego, podczas gdy jest bezsilny i przemęczony. Ale Kakashi zawsze ma plan. Gai czasem źle je interpretuje. Kakashi x Tenten x Gai. Tłumaczenie fanfika Sandataby.


Z przyjemnością przestawiam Wam tłumaczenie fanfika wspaniałej Sandataby! Link bezpośredni jest wśród moich ulubionych historii.

Disclaimer: „Naruto" © Masashi Kishimoto.

„Sans Rival" © 2015 Sandataba.

www. /s/11208431/1/Sans-Rival

Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych.

* * *

Tenten zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do pokoju chorego i starała się wyczuć czy pacjent w środku śpi, czy też nie. Może powinna po prostu przyjść później.

– Wejdź, kimkolwiek jesteś – drżący głos Kakashiego doszedł ją z drugiej strony drzwi.

Plotka głosiła, że upadł z przemęczenia, podczas gdy próbował odkryć sekret Mangekyō Sharingana.

Jego męka podczas spotkania z Uchihą Itachim, który użył Mangekyō, by poddać Kopiującego Ninję psychicznemu odpowiednikowi siedemdziesięciu dwóch koszmarnych godzin tortur w kilka sekund pod wpływem techniki dōjutsu, z której nie dało się uciec, była powszechnie znaną, makabryczną historią w Wiosce Liścia. Ktokolwiek, kto doświadczył czegoś podobnego, miałby więcej niż adekwatną motywację, by wytężyć wszystkie siły na upewnienie się, że doświadczenie nigdy się nie powtórzy a z jedynym Sharinganem, jaki pozostał w Wiosce Liścia, Kakashi był w najlepszej pozycji do tego, by odkryć, jak ostatecznie przeciwdziałać legendarnemu jutsu, ulubionemu przez klan Uchiha. Jednak miał tendencję do wkładania w to o wiele za dużo wysiłku i Hokage praktycznie rozkazała mu, by nie opuszczał łóżka, dopóki nie wyzdrowieje do końca.

Tenten sympatyzowała z nim, oczywiście. Wszystko to było bardzo tragiczne, jak nadzwyczajny członek klanu Uchiha, obdarzony wyjątkowym talentem, poddał innego shinobiego okropnemu cierpieniu, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że czuła, jakby mogła robić tyle innych rzeczy zamiast odgrywać pielęgniarkę dla chorego. Czy Haruno Sakura nie szkoliła się pod okiem Hokage i nie uczyła się, jak być medykiem? I czy nie była także byłą członkinią drużyny Kakashiego? Czy nikt inny nie mógł dostarczyć pilnej wiadomości młodości i wiosny Gaia do tego ninjy-obiboka, który upadał z powodu przetrenowania niemal tak często jak Lee?

Tenten westchnęła. Czuła, że Gai miał konkretny powód w wybraniu właśnie jej zamiast Lee albo Nejiego do złożenia wizyty Hatake Kakashiemu po tym, jak użycie Sharingana po raz kolejny pozostawiło go tak wyczerpanym, że nie mógł nawet chodzić.

Jej sensei mógł poprosić każde z nich, ale Tenten była znana z tego, że głośno mówiła o swojej pogardzie dla słabości. Wyczuwała, że tkwiła w tym jakaś lekcja, w zmuszeniu jej do odwiedzenia jego wiecznego rywala w jego osłabionym stanie.

Odchrząknęła. Oczywiście nigdy nie uważała Kakashiego za niewiele wartego. Był Legendarnym Kopiującym Ninją Konohy. Tenten szanowała i podziwiała senseia Drużyny 7 i była pod wrażeniem jego siły.

– Och, Tenten. Jak miło, że mnie odwiedziłaś. – Oko Kakashiego zmrużone w wyrazie radości sprawiło, że jej własny wymuszony uśmiech niejako się rozluźnił i położyła kosz owoców, który przyniosła, na szafce nocnej obok łóżka.

– Jak się czujesz, Kakashi-senseiu?

– Cierpię na okropny ból głowy. I czuję się tak bardzo zmęczony. – Słowa i żałosny ton, jakim zostały wypowiedziane, grał na jej nerwach i chciała tylko… Nie. Kakashi był wielkim ninją. Podziwiała i szanowała go jako nadzwyczajnego…

– Ten-czan, poprawiłabyś dla mnie moją poduszkę? – Tenten gapiła się na niego bez wyrazu, zanim przysunęła się powoli do łóżka. Musiała podtrzymać ręką jego głowę, gdy drugą uderzała poduszkę, by lepiej się ułożyła.

– Dużo wygodniej. Dziękuję. – Jego oko zmrużyło się do niej błogo. – Czy Gai jest na misji?

– Tak. – Tenten na początku protestowała, ale wtedy Gai zaczął płakać i natychmiast skapitulowała, by nie być narażoną na widok męskich łez. Pamiętała powód swojej wizyty. – Jestem zastępstwem na czas, gdy go nie ma. Mam cię wyzwać.

Gai sprawił, że brzmiało to, jakby miała zaproponować mu pełnoprawną walkę na śmierć i życie, podczas gdy obydwoje wiedzieli, że nie był w stanie nawet stać. Cholera, może powinna go teraz wyzwać na pojedynek. Wygrałaby!

– To czego dotyczy wyzwanie? – Westchnął Kakashi, zamykając widoczne oko.

– Janken. – Również westchnęła. – To zajmie tylko chwilę, Kakashi-sensei. Ten, kto przegra, zostanie nazwany małpą. Gotowy?

To dziwne, naprawdę, jak reguły gry decydowały, że zwycięzca papieru, kamienia, nożyc zachowywał swój status homo sapiens, podczas gdy przegrany zostawał zdegradowany do niższego naczelnego. Tenten osobiście nie miała nic przeciwko małpom. W rzeczywistości pomogły im raz podczas misji z Nejim i Kakashim, jeśli dobrze pamiętała. Tak czy inaczej…

– Janken poi! – Tenten uformowała dłoń w nożyce. Legendarny Kopiujący Ninja Konohy odparował wyzwanie unikatowym i niejasnym gestem.

– Kakashi-sensei. – Jej głos był ostry. – CO to jest?

Jego dłoń była uniesiona w ślamazarnej pół-pięści, niektóre palce odrobinę uniesione, inne zwinięte wewnątrz jego dłoni. Nie wyglądało to jak żaden kamień lub papier, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała.

– Nie wiem – powiedział mętnie. – Jaszczurka? – Jego dłoń opadła na przykrycie i jęknął. – Czuję się zbyt słaby, by podołać temu wyzwaniu, Ten-chan. Będziesz musiała przyjść jutro, żebyśmy mieli porządny pojedynek.

– Nie! – powiedziała Tenten, teraz wściekła. – Tak to jest, jeśli przesadzisz, Kakashi-sensei. Teraz musisz stawić czoła konsekwencjom, znieść to i zagrać ze mną w odpowiednią rundę kamienia, papieru i nożyc! – Poważnie, zawsze się zamęczał. To było jak spotkanie geniusza Nejiego z uporem Lee w jednej osobie! Miała ochotę nim potrząsnąć!

Jej dłonie były w połowie uniesione, by uczynić właśnie to, kiedy otworzył oko i posłał jej łagodne, żałosne spojrzenie, które zdawało się mówić: _no dalej. Bądź tyranem. Bądź tym rodzajem ninjy. Gai byłby taki dumny._

– Argh! Chcesz jabłko? Jeśli coś zjesz, może poczujesz się silniejszy. – Jej grymas niezadowolenia wyzywał go, by spróbował odmówić. Słyszała o magicznym wpływie, jakie jabłka miały na pacjentów. W każdym programie, który oglądała, ludzie zawsze obierali jabłka w troskliwy, opiekuńczy sposób dla chorego, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że rzucenie owocem w obsługę szpitala z 100% celnością byłoby dużo skuteczniejsze w trzymaniu lekarzy z daleka. I musiałeś to zrobić tylko raz, nie codziennie. Cóż, to zależało od doktora. Gdyby spróbować czegoś takiego z Tsunade, prawdopodobnie rzuciłaby jabłkiem z powrotem w ciebie, co zakończyłoby twoje życie.

– Tak? – Kakashi spytał cichutkim głosem. Tenten wyjęła swój nóż, podeszła do zlewu, umyła owoc i obracając dłoń, miała jabłko obrane, z usuniętym gniazdem nasiennym i pokrojone na równe kawałki w mniej niż kilka sekund.

– Gotowe. – Położyła naczynie na łóżku obok niego i obróciła głowę w stronę ściany. Słyszała o jego dziwacznej obsesji z ukrywaniem twarzy przed Sakurą i Naruto. Od kiedy go poznała, zawsze miał ją na sobie. Zamierzała to uszanować.

– Nakarmisz mnie?

Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. Rzeczywiście musiał się czuć nie najlepiej. Irytacja walczyła w niej z nagłym współczuciem dla jego bezradności.

– Dobrze. – przesunęła naczynie na moment, by móc usiąść obok niego. – Mógłbyś usiąść? Nie chciałabym, żebyś się zakrztusił. – Pomogła mu przybrać pozycję siedzącą i ułożyła jego poduszki tak, by mógł się o nie podeprzeć. – Czy będzie w porządku, jeśli zsunę twoją maskę?

– Jak inaczej miałbym jeść?

Pociągnęła w dół kawałek tkaniny i wzięła dokładne, długie spojrzenie na niezakrytą twarz Hatake Kakashiego.

– Co? – zapytał.

– Hm. Nie wyglądasz jak małpa – powiedziała Tenten wymijająco.

Wyszczerzyła zęby i była zafascynowana tym, jak jego usta ułożyły się w odpowiedzi w zmęczony uśmiech. Miała rację, Gai przegrywał na całej linii ze swoim wiecznym rywalem, jeśli chodziło o wygląd.

– To dlatego, że jeszcze nie przegrałem wyzwania.

– Jasne – przyznała mu rację, jakby to było logiczne. – Otwórz usta. – Wzięła kawałek jabłka i zatrzymała się w pół drogi. – Nie potrzebujesz, żebym najpierw to przeżuła, prawda? – Zrobił minę, tak, jak planowała i zaśmiała się, wkładając kawałek do jego ust. Miała zamiar zobaczyć tak dużo wyrazów twarzy, ile mogła, nim maska znajdzie się z powrotem na swoim miejscu. – Dobry chłopiec – pochwaliła go, kiedy skończył jabłko.

– Bezczelna. – Pokręcił głową. – Wyśmiewać się ze mnie w momencie słabości.

– Mogę zrobić z tobą mniej więcej wszystko, czego zapragnę, w stanie, w którym się znajdujesz – powiedziała z nutą wyższości, rozkoszując się swoją władzą i nieświadoma podtekstu seksualnego. – Z wyjątkiem. – Posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie. – Zagrania w przyzwoitą rundę jankena, co stanowi jedyny cel mojej wizyty.

Kakashi skrzywił się, jakby kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku i uniósł dłoń o ułamek milimetra ponad łóżko. Opadł na poduszki teatralnie.

– Tak wykańczające. Nie zrobię tego dzisiaj, Tenten-chan. Jutro będę w lepszej formie.

– Po prostu lubisz, gdy ktoś cię odwiedza. – Skrytykowała go, starając się nie śmiać.

– Pomaga, gdy jest to urocza dziewczyna. Och, przyjaciele jak Gai są w porządku, ale to nie to samo.

Tenten nie była pewna, jak na to zareagować. Była odrobinę urocza, ale nie bardzo, takie było jej zdanie. Bardziej z rodzaju tych, którzy mieli więcej „wewnętrznych zalet", co stanowiło powód, dla którego pieczętowanie rzeczy znajdowało się na liście jej głównych umiejętności. – W takim razie powiem Ino i Sakurze…

Ręka Kakashiego, która zaledwie przed sekundą ledwo się ruszała, nagle zakryła jej własną, lekko ściskając obleczoną w rękawiczkę dłoń.

– Naucz się przyjmować komplement – rozkazał. Był rozbawiony tym, że jej twarz przybrała całkowicie pusty wyraz.

– Widzę Sakurę wystarczająco często. A Ino mogłaby tak naprawdę spróbować mnie wykorzystać – powiedział w ramach wyjaśnienia.

– Och. – Tenten była zmieszana. Przez sekundę myślała, że Kakashi zaangażował się w to, o czym słyszała, że było nazywane „niezobowiązującym flirtem". To byłoby trudne, ponieważ nie wiedziała, jakie reguły w tym obowiązywały. Na misjach kunoichi mogła trzepotać rzęsami i chichotać wstydliwie z najlepszymi z nich, ale z mężczyznami, których znała osobiście w okolicznościach niezwiązanych z misją, wyglądało to inaczej. Jeśli Kakashi rzeczywiście usiłował wcielić w życie to tak zwane flirtowanie, wiedziała, że musiałaby go pocałować lub uderzyć, co prawdopodobnie nie mieściło się w granicach takiej towarzyskiej praktyki.

Posłała mu uśmiech, decydując, że najprawdopodobniej pocałowałaby go, gdyby do tego doszło i uderzyła go później, jeśli byłoby konieczne. Zniósłby to… był Kopiującym Ninją.

– Dobra, w takim razie widzimy się jutro. Na razie oszczędzaj siły.

Wciąż trzymał jej dłoń.

– Dziękuję, Tenten.

– Czy jest… Jeszcze coś, co mogłabym dla ciebie zrobić? – dopytywała. Po raz kolejny nieświadoma aluzji. Jej myśli podążały według czegoś na wzór – _jeśli spyta o pomoc w skorzystaniu z toalety, wychodzę._

– Hm. Opowiedz mi bajkę?

Posłała mu spojrzenie, które Neji opanował na okoliczność, gdy dwie Zielone Bestie Konohy były szczególnie nieznośne. Kakashi spojrzał na nią wzrokiem szczeniaczka, o podwójnej sile żałości, ponieważ wyglądał jak zbity pies z przepaską na oko.

– Pewnego razu był sobie bardzo, bardzo leniwy Kopiujący Ninja. – Głos Tenten był płaski. – Był tak leniwy, że kiedy słuchał początku opowieści, natychmiast zasnął. Koniec.

– Tenten. – Kakashi mrugnął powoli. – To było beznadziejne.

– Wiem. Główny bohater był całkowicie nie do polubienia i pozbawiony rehabilitujących cech – zgodziła się. – Serio, Kakashi, nie jestem dobra dla użalających się nad sobą głupców. Opowiadanie historii jest wykluczone. – Podniosła wolną rękę, by powstrzymać go przed mówieniem, gdy zerknął na książkę zatytułowaną „Techniki obściskiwania" leżącą na szafce nocnej. – Czytanie twojej zboczonej książki też nie wchodzi w rachubę. _Mogę_ pobić cię do nieprzytomności. Albo uśpić cię za pomocą senbon, które, tak się składa, mam przy sobie. Co wolisz?

– Po prostu zostań ze mną, dopóki nie zasnę? – błagał. Albo zasugerował. Nie, zdecydowanie błagał.

Tenten już miała kategorycznie odmówić, ale była skłonną do zastanawiania się kunoichi, która częściej od innych spoglądała pod spód tego, co leżało w głębi, więc zatrzymała się, by rozważyć rzecz przez moment.

Kakashi bez wątpienia wiódł ciężki i samotny żywot. Jego towarzysze, zarówno z przeszłości, jak i teraźniejsi, odeszli i byli rozsiani na cztery strony świata, każde w innym kierunku i jedynym, czego mógł oczekiwać, była brutalna śmierć w walce, gdy już plany Akatsuki zostaną ujawnione. Z tego, co mogła powiedzieć, jego jedyną rozrywką było czytanie pornografii. I na koniec koniecznie, w regularnych odstępach czasu, nawet podczas rekonwalescencji po trudnym przedsięwzięciu Gai nękał go swoimi niedorzecznymi wyzwaniami.

Ta ostatnia myśl ostatecznie wypełniła jej serce prawdziwym współczuciem.

– Dobrze. – Westchnęła. Przybierając wyraz twarzy osoby niezwykle wykorzystywanej, zrzuciła z nóg sandały i położyła nogi na łóżku. – Posuń się. Zamierzam zachować resztki wygody, podczas gdy to się będzie działo. – Musiała przysunąć się blisko niego, by obydwoje się zmieścili. – Teraz idź spać.

Oparła się o zagłówek i pozwoliła mu zacisnąć swoją dłoń wokół jej i położyć na piersi jak kocyk bezpieczeństwa, gdy zmrużył oko w wyrazie, który był jednocześnie senny i wesoły.

– Dobranoc, Tenten.

– 'Branoc, Kakashi. – Używając wolnej ręki, otworzyła dla zabicia czasu książkę leżącą obok niej i przestudiowała rozmaite anatomiczne opisy kobiecych kształtów pióra Jiraiyi z zainteresowaniem, dopóki nie usłyszała głębokiego i spokojnego oddechu Kakashiego, z okazjonalnym cichym chrapnięciem.

Potem było już łatwo uwolnić dłoń z jego uścisku, by sięgnąć za siebie i przyczepić do ściany za pomocą czakry, a następnie wciągnąć całe ciało zwinnie i ruszyć w górę, przytwierdzając się, tworząc tak mało nieporządku wśród pościeli, jak to było możliwe. Po bezgłośnym wylądowaniu na podłodze chwyciła szybko sandały i wyszła na palcach.

Kakashi zachichotał do siebie, gdy wyczuł, że wyszła. Była całkiem dobrym ninją w sztuce skradania się, pomimo stanowienia części drużyny, która składała się z dwóch niezwykle głośnych, bardzo entuzjastycznych Zielonych Bestii i jednego przykuwającego wzrok Hyūgi.

Pomimo wszystkich jej umiejętności w skradaniu się, on zawsze zauważał Tenten, za każdym razem, gdy Gai przyprowadzał całą drużynę, by stanowili publiczność dla nieuchronnego wyzwania pomiędzy nimi. Młody Hyūga trzymał się blisko niej, tak jakby była jedynym pozostającym bastionem normalności pośród pozostałych członków grupy. Nawet Kakashi, którego opanowanie dostarczało mu naturalnej odporności na Gaia, czasami czuł potrzebę na umieszczenie jej pomiędzy sobą a przyjacielem w roli bufora, kiedy mężczyzna stawał się zbyt entuzjastyczny. Ostatnimi czasy było trochę trudniej zignorować jego wiecznego rywala, teraz, gdy Lee często uczestniczył w robieniu hałasu.

W międzyczasie jedynym, co Tenten musiała zrobić, było przybranie odpowiedniego spojrzenia, które ostrzegało jej senseia natychmiast, by zamknął się i wyzwał wreszcie Pana Małpa-Widzi-Małpa-Robi, bo wszyscy mieli czym się zająć. I Gai, co zaskakujące, poddawał się i przyspieszał cały proces bez okazywania w oczywisty sposób, że jedynym tego powodem była pewna kunoichi.

Kakashi zastanawiał się, czy termin „pod pantoflem" był w przypadku Gaia dosłowny, bo nie uważał, by Tenten była ponad posiadaniem pary wśród jej arsenału. Perwersyjnie.*

Tak, była potencjalnym sprzymierzeńcem, którego współpraca byłaby niezwykle pomocna dla Kakashiego w powściąganiu oryginalnej Zielonej Bestii Konohy. To, że była raczej urocza, też nie szkodziło. Uśmiechając się do siebie, Kakashi knuł kolejny krok w zdobyciu nieocenionego wsparcia Tenten.

Może jutro poprosi o pocałunek na dobranoc.

* * *

– I jak ci poszło dzisiejsze wyzwanie mojego wiecznego rywala?

– Tak samo jak wczoraj i dzień wcześniej, Gaiu-senseiu. Kakashi twierdzi, że jego Sharingan źle działa i w jakiś sposób obrócił się przeciw niemu, usuwając pewne fragmenty jego wspomnień, w tym zasady jankena.

Tenten powiedziała to z tak samo poważnym wyrazem twarzy, jaki nosił Kakashi, gdy dostarczał swoje wyjaśnienie.

Gai schylił się tak, by znaleźć się na tym samym poziomie wzrokowym, co kunoichi.

– Doprawdy, mój młody kwiecie? – spytał surowym tonem.

Tenten nie była zmartwiona. Jego oczy nie stały się jeszcze białe jak u Hyūgów, więc nie był całkiem poważny w tej sprawie.

– Dokładnie tak mi powiedział, sensei – utrzymywała Tenten. – Wyzwałam go do robienia innych rzeczy, siłowania się na ręce, sparingu taijutsu i wyciągania jabłek z wody zębami, ale powiedział tylko, że potrzebuje więcej czasu na powrót do zdrowia.

Zielona Bestia Konohy pogładziła się po bezwłosym podbródku w zastanowieniu.

– Nie lubię wygrywać walkowerem. Wierzyłem, że jeśli wyślę ciebie, Tenten, nie będzie w stanie oprzeć się twoim wdziękom i zgodzi się na poważne wyzwanie, zamiast udawać w całej swojej fajności, że nie usłyszał mojej wypełnionej entuzjazmem mowy, ale wygląda na to, że umknął nawet przed twoimi próbami zaangażowania go.

Tenten uniosła brew.

– Nie jestem pewna co do tej sprawy z wdziękami, sensei. Ale z całą pewnością nie jesteśmy zaangażowani.** – Czekała cierpliwie, aż Gai pozwoli jej odejść, ale mężczyzna dalej marszczył brwi, patrząc na nią, gdy się zastanawiał. Wyglądało to tak, jakby bolało, myślenie.

– Senseiu?

– Mój kwiecie. Kogo wolisz, mnie czy Kakashiego?

Kiedy Gai walczył z którymkolwiek z nich, było kluczowe, by unikać nawet jednego trafienia, ponieważ to byłby koniec sparingu, pomimo faktu, że i tak powstrzymywał się przed użyciem większości swojej siły. W tamtej chwili Tenten czuła się tak, jakby Gai pominął zupełnie pojedynek i potraktował ją pełną siłą swojego ataku o nazwie Popołudniowy Tygrys.

– Słucham?

– Kogo wolisz, mnie czy…

– Słyszałam cię. – Tenten wyciągnęła rękę i podparła się o najbliższy możliwy punkt równowagi, którym okazało się przedramię jej senseia. – Gaiu-senseiu, co masz na myśli?

– Może nie jestem tak wyluzowany oraz fajny, jak mój wieczny rywal, ale wiem i przekazałem każdemu z was wartość ciężkiej pracy, prawda? – Gai nie czekał, aż Tenten potwierdzi ten fakt. – Oczywiście, odkładając na bok skromność, podobnie nie ulega wątpliwości, że moje przystojne rysy daleko przewyższają te Kakashiego. A mimo to zawsze czułem z twojej strony pewną ambiwalencję, gdy przychodziło do wspierania moich starań, by zwyciężyć w rywalizacji z Legendarnym Kopiującym Ninją Konohy, w przeciwieństwie do Lee, który zawsze mi kibicował. Neji tkwi we własnym współzawodnictwie z Lee, dlatego jestem w stanie zrozumieć jego niechęć, by dołączyć swoje własne wsparcie do tego, które on dostarcza w takich ilościach, chociaż nadal jestem jego senseiem i członkiem drużyny w każdym sensie tego słowa. Ty, mój młody kwiecie, obserwowałaś przez te wszystkie lata wiele interakcji pomiędzy moim wiecznym rywalem a mną. Jako mężczyzn, którego z nas naprawdę wolisz? Albo. – Pomyślał w tym momencie, by dostarczyć jej równie racjonalną opcję. – Wierzysz, że jesteśmy na tym samym poziomie, jeśli chodzi o zaspokojenie wszystkich twoich kryteriów oceny krzepkich i wyśmienitych ninja?

Tenten często wyłączała się po trzecim lub czwartym zdaniu mów Gaia, ale teraz nie rozumiała ani słowa od momentu, w którym otworzył usta. Wstrząśnięta, puściła ramię Gaia, tak jakby poraził ją elektrycznym jutsu i chlapnęła pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy.

– Muszę się zastanowić! – Wzięła nogi za pas i uciekła.

Gai stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, mrugającymi pod wielkimi, krzaczastymi brwiami.

– Brawo, Gai. Teraz myśli, że jesteś senseiem ze słabością do swojej uczennicy, podczas gdy to _ja_ jestem senseiem ze słabością do twojej uczennicy – powiedział Kakashi przeciągle, zeskakując ze zwisającej gałęzi, na której zajmował się czytaniem. – To albo jesteś otwarty na trójkąt.

Gai stał, jedno ramię uniesione a biodro wystające w ten jego niepokojący sposób.

– Dlaczego miałaby myśleć cokolwiek w tym rodzaju?

Kakashi westchnął, poklepując bark przyjaciela życzliwie.

– Komunikaty słowne często przybierają formę niezamierzonej dwuznaczności. – Obserwował, jak Gai pociera przedramię w miejscu, którego Tenten przytrzymała się w dezorientacji. – Chociaż ma kojący dotyk, czyż nie?

Sylwetka Gaia zabłysła na niebiesko a jego oczy stały się białe jak u Hyūgów.

– Co to miało znaczyć, Kakashi?!

Jak na ninję, który był nieświadomy swoich własnych dwuznaczności, przypisywał zdecydowanie zbyt dużo podtekstu seksualnego słowom Kakashiego. Według rozumowania Gaia należało zakładać takie rzeczy, ponieważ jego przyjaciel tak często czytał pornografię.

– Gai…

Zielona Bestia zaatakowała, by chronić honor swojej uczennicy, której rozkwitająca młodość zasługiwała na najczystszy respekt od najgodniejszych mężczyzn.

* * *

Na bezpiecznym terenie, należącym do Hyūgów, Tenten kołysała się, próbując się uspokoić, powtarzając w kółko w głowie, że musiała źle zrozumieć jej senseia.

Neji nie mógł się zupełnie połapać w tym, co mamrotała, ale stał przy niej w ramach okazywania wsparcia, dopóki nie poczuli drżenia ziemi, które w jakiś sposób było niezwykle znajome. Sprawiało wrażenie niemal takie, jakby Gai uwolnił atak taijutsu na wysokim poziomie w poważnej bitwie. Wtedy niebo pociemniało i zagrzmiało złowrogo w górze, zapowiadając nadejście burzy z piorunami.

– Tenten! – krzyk dochodzący z zewnątrz ściągnął wielu zaciekawionych członków klanu. – Chodź szybko! Gai-sensei i Kakashi-sensei walczą o ciebie! – wrzasnął Lee.

Tenten walnęła głową o ziemię.

Koniec

* * *

*W oryginale: „whipped", co znaczy zarówno „pod pantoflem" jak i „wybatożony". W oryginale Tenten ma mieć bat a nie pantofle, ale dosłowne tłumaczenie zlikwidowałoby grę słów.

**Moim zdaniem nie do przetłumaczenia. Gai mówi: „engage", co znaczy „angażować się" w tym kontekście. A Tenten: „not engaged", czyli: „niezaręczeni".


End file.
